darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vecna skull
The Vecna skull is a very rare drop from monsters, which can only be received while wearing a ring of wealth or collector's insignia. Activating a Vecna skull temporarily raises the player's Magic level by 2-11 (2 + 10% of the player's level, rounded down). It can be activated an infinite number of times, but it can only be activated once every seven minutes per player, regardless of how many Vecna skulls are owned, with the exception of the Duel Arena - where, when you win or lose, the timer resets. A message will appear once seven minutes has passed that says " ". This item cannot be lent. The boost will not work while your magic level is already boosted by any other effect. Players additionally cannot bring the Vecna skull into Fist of Guthix or the Duel Arena to gain an advantage in magical duels if the "no potions" option is enabled. When you click on the "Draw power" from the Vecna Skull, a message appears in your chat box saying "The skull feeds off the life around you, boosting your magical ability." It is dropped by every monster who has access to the Rare Drop Table. Players do not have to be on a Slayer task to obtain one. Trivia *Vecna is a powerful arch-lich and/or deity in "Dungeons and Dragons" Pictured with the absence of his left hand and eye. His left eye and hand are powerful artefacts, much like the Vecna skull. Unlike the skull, they require that the user remove an eye or a hand (depending on the item they have in their possession) and attach the item as a replacement. Both items granted unique abilities, boosted stats, and occasional bouts of madness—the hand, for example, would occasionally attempt to choke its owner to death. **The Vecna Skull is probably named for an about a game involving a faked magical item, the 'Head of Vecna'. *The introductory price of the Vecna skull was 10,000,000 coins. *The preview image of the Vecna skull in the Grand Exchange page on the main page under Community is zoomed in at the left eye, unlike most items that display the full item. *When the Vecna Skull was first released there was a glitch that allowed it to be used with in the duel arena even with the potion option selected off, which gave players an unfair advantage in mage stakes. *There is currently a glitch where if you use the Vecna skull and then trade it away to somebody, it will still say "Your skull of Vecna has regained its mysterious aura" after 7 minutes. * The Vecna skull was not updated with the Evolution of Combat. It only provided a +6 boost while magic potions were made much stronger, especially at higher levels. Magic potions gave a higher boost at level 75 or above, super magic potion at level 42 or above, extreme magic at level 27 or above *After an update on 8 September 2014, it temporarily increases the player's Magic level by 2-11 (2 + 10% of the player's level, rounded down). This makes the boost stronger than the magic potion at all levels, but equal or worse than super magic potion or extreme magic at any level. **Due to the 8 September 2014 change to the skull's boost, players with high Magic levels are now unable to reapply the skull's boost after the seven minute cooldown has passed. Attempting to do so yields the following message in the chatbox: " ". This is caused by the initial boost lingering despite the time passed, e.g. players with a Magic level of 99 will find that their Magic level is still boosted to 103/99 (down from 110/99 when the skull was first activated) after seven and a half minutes have passed, which forces them to wait several more minutes before they can activate the skull again. This has not yet been fixed. References nl:Vecna skull Category:Magic